


Last Argument

by Rona23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Emotions, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith, Homophobia, M/M, OS, closeted bisexual Lance, kiss, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: Lance and Keith were always at each others throats.With Keith being gay and Lance being openly homophobis this should not come as a surprise, right?





	Last Argument

**Author's Note:**

> You know the headcanon.  
> Critic is always welcome of course. Please don´t hate me for the "Lance is a homophobic trope".  
> It´s in the warnings!!!

It was no secret that Lance and Keith did not get along.  
Hell, everybody knew the reason even. I mean, how could a gay person be friends with the most openly homophobic asshole of the school?  
Except those last few weeks they had started to get along anyway. Perhaps it was their teacher who forced them into a project together.  
In order for them to get to know each other, of course. Still, it took both of them a long time to even talk to each other. To the point where they had to extend the time they had for their project.  
When they finally started talking to each other, the hopes of the teacher seemed to become reality.  
For some time you could see the both of them interacting casually.

Until they even shared their places in the school cafeteria.  
Needless to say, the other students where more then surprised to see the both of them bicker instead of arguing.  
To see them smile at each other. Laugh sometimes even.  
It seemed the worst relationship in school was finally been resolved. 

That was until Lance´s friend started harassing him about it. Lance has always been homophobic after all. And him getting along with Keith appeared like a betrayal to them. As though he had married the guy.  
And the discomfort he felt at those comments, lead to this particular encounter.

“What the hell is your problem with me being gay anyway?”, Keith shouted at him. He felt the disgusted stares they directed at him. But those were not new.  
Ever since he had come out of the closet, people had shot those eyes at him. Only one of the reasons he was always alone in school.  
“It´s disgusting! It´s just wrong! I can´t hang out with a guy, if I always have to fear that he wants to make out with me!”, Lance said, his arms crossed, a glare in his eyes.

But there was something more to it. Something that even Keith barely noticed. Because Lance´s eyes were always looking back at his so called friends who were rooting for him.  
Nobody else saw it, but Keith had gotten to know Lance for those past few weeks. And he could practically see Lance searching for arguments.  
Arguments that would make sense. But he was grasping at small strings, small words that he didn´t believe in himself.

“Wow, really? You do realize that most of your friends are girls, right? Most of them had a relationship with you!  
Does your logic not apply to that as well!?  
Besides, way to assume that I would jump you just because of you talking to me. I have standards, you know?!”  
Keith´s eyes narrowed in challenge. But he almost lost his composure as Lance flinched at those words. Or did he imagine it?

“Oh, please. Of course you would! And you know that! You´d probably be swept of your feet if I so much as kissed you!”  
Keith managed to stay calm at this. Lance however seemed to regret his very existence.  
He even shuddered at his own words. The judging glances frozen in place.

“Oh really?! Because this sounds like you want me to kiss you! Perhaps you are just afraid, because deep down you know that you would enjoy it.”  
The crowd laughed at that. Comments were thrown at him, but Keith could not bring himself to care. Because while they saw Lance being the one waiting with a comment that would probably rip Keith to shreds, Keith saw his opponent pale.  
And this, I assure you, made Keith´s heart skip a beat. Because he knew this guy in front of him. Probably better than anyone else next to them.  
Arguments where a good way to study the person in front of you. To observe and to pin point every single weakness.

Lance twitched as he carefully picked his next words, which in return made Keith shiver.

“Are you implying that I should kiss you right now? Right here? To prove that you would not enjoy it?!”

Keith took a breath before he grinned at the challenge. “Scared?!”  
Lance looked at him with those eyes. Those blue shining eyes that didn´t just observe Keith. They seemed to look directly into his soul.  
But Keith saw no judging. He saw a fondness in them that made his heart swell. Though he hated himself for that.  
“Me? Never!”  
“Come over then!”, Keith did not dare to breath anymore as Lance hesitated to step forward.

When he did though, it seemed determined. To the audience he looked aggressive, just like their interaction was to them before.  
So when Lance finally put his hands on Keith´s cheeks to hold them in place. And pressed his lips to Keith´s, it looked like a smash to them.  
Them crashing their lips together, homophobic cheers deafening their surroundings. Keith probably would have laughed at the irony, but he was a little bit distracted.

Because he felt Lance hesitating in his harshness. Felt soft lips shifting to fit to his own. Keith couldn´t even pinpoint the taste he was experiencing.  
He just felt how stiff Lance was in the beginning and how he relaxed after a minute. Keith could not see it, but he knew he wasn´t the only one who had closed his eyes at the sensation.

There was something about this moment that neither of them had experienced before.  
It felt like after all these years, they had needed this. Like this was some kind of relief.  
This moment was so many memories, good ones and bad ones. And it was by far way more than a kiss.  
This was the connection they had build up those past few weeks. This was an outing that released Lance from the closet.  
A revelation that up until a few moments ago even Keith would have honored with doubt.

Keith felt himself land. He hadn´t even realized how deeply he had fallen for this guy that was holding him in his arms.  
And he could feel that Lance was feeling the same way. Aggression turned to gentleness, Grief turned to happiness.  
Hate that was the spark that connected them. And it made this moment so much more beautiful.  
When they finally opened their eyes and put distance between their lips, they could see it in each others eyes.  
The love they held for the other, the understanding they had for this moment.  
They were still so close.  
By the time they looked around, the noises had already disappeared. Stares where the only thing they still felt on them. But they were save in the arms of the person in front of them.

And when Keith looked back at Lance, he couldn´t help but laugh at the whole situation.  
Lance watched him with incredulous eyes until his confusion turned into the fondest smile the audience had ever seen.  
And when he kissed Keith again, the shocked stares turned into whisper and confusion.  
Keith´s mind however, had never felt this clear.


End file.
